Spiritclan
by It's a maze of jaffas
Summary: Skystar was born with an abnormalty; wings. Bullied to a point of exclusion, she left and made her own clan of cats with wings. Moons later, she returns with her elite clan. Will her sister, the deputy, accept or destroy Spiritclan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Another story for warriors-this one's about an idea I thought up when I first read Warriors. Thanks to Falconclaw of Mountainclan for helping me structure it:) Plz R/R, ENJOY!**

The wind sent icy chills down Spiritclan's backs. It caressed their thick fur and twisted, whistling away. The leader jumped upon a jutting rock and yowled to her followers.

"We shall rest here for two nights! Swiftair, NightingGale, Dartingfeather! Go scout for fresh-kill! Drowningsparrow, come here." The barely visible hunters padded into the blurry expanse of white and a dark-brown tom headed towards her.

"What's wrong, Skystar?" He asked in a young but firm voice. Skystar blinked as a snow-crystal fell onto her nose.

"The weather-it's getting worse. We've only covered two thirds of the journey to Alpine Skies and it's already Leaf-bare. We'll have to find somewhere to stay or Spiritclan won't survive." The deputy thought for a moment before replying.

"Is there…other clans we can stay with?" he asked nervously. It was quite a statement to make if there was other clans and he didn't know how his leader would take the thought of needing the home of another leader.

"Mmm…" She sat thinking in the dimming light, her watery eyes deep in thought. "When I was a young kit, I remember my mother telling me something of that sort. Let me think…

_The air was warm and humid. The sky was a grey colour, the clouds tense as they waited to shed their burden. A beautiful she-cat swished her tail happily as her mate, Blackthorn licked her head._

"_They're beautiful little kits that will make great apprentices soon." She meowed proudly. Blackthorn twisted his head in one kit's direction._

"_Except…Skykit has unusually wide shoulders…" he mumbled worriedly._

"_Hmm? What do you mean? She'll grow into them-they always look a bit out of proportion at this stage. It's natural." Defended the now worried mother. "Isn't it?"_

_Three moons later, snow begins to fall and two apprentices play in the drifting flakes._

"_I had the BEST training session ever with SharpPaw yesterday! We learnt how to tackle without looking! What'd you do?" asked the paler she-cat, her green eyes glowing._

"_Um…nothing…Scentedwave says I have to rest so that these lumps on my shoulders stop growing." The spotted she-cat replied, embarassed._

"_Hey, I'll teach you what I learnt while no-ones around!" The other cat meowed excitedly, her muscles rippling with enthusiasm._

"_Great idea, Heatherpaw! What do I do first?" The other cat took a step forward and crouched down low, pretending an attacker was behind her. In a split second she launched her lithe body backwards scrabbling on the icy ground._

"_See? It's actually really easy. Just crouch-yep that's it, Imagine your opponent-No, don't look, Skypaw, that's cheating. Okay now twist and pounce!" Heatherpaw yowled in surprise as Skypaw flew up and silvery wings spread themselves free for the first time. Skypaw let out an ear-piercing shriek as she flew into an overhanging branch, and dug her claws into it's flesh. Heatherpaw was circling the clearing below, trying to help somehow. The bushes rustled as one of Thunderclan's patrols came through, staring at the sight in horror._

"_Skypaw! What are you doing up there? And why do you have a dead bird stuck to your back?"_

"Eventually, they got me down. I was excluded, beaten, teased and avoided because of my wings. In the end, I left when I was old enough to survive alone and Heatherpaw, or HeatherRose as she was named when I was leaving, went on with her life in Thunderclan." A single tear fell from Skystar's blue eyes. Drowingsparrow let his brown tail fall onto her shoulders to comfort her.

"So…Is it time to return?" He asked quietly. Skystar shook her head and cleared her eyes.

"I think so."

After announcing their detour to the small group of eight, Skystar went to crawl next to Forbiddendream's black shoulder. Her mate lifted his great head and licked her gently.

"I know this will be hard for you but I want you to know I'll be there for you-forever."

His purple eyes comforted her and she let her mind be at peace.

"I know." She mumbled, drifting into an undisturbed sleep.

"Okay, everyone! We are all trained warriors of the elite kind. If we are to come across any from of danger, you know the stance-NightingGale and Dartingfeather protect Eagleflight and Canarypaw," the new couple stared at each-other warmly. The medicine cat let out a hiss of frustration and Canarypaw chuckled to herself. "Drowningsparrow and Swiftair will scout the area for more danger and myself and Forbiddendream will take to the trees for ambush. Clear?" the cats nodded enthusiasticly. It had been a while since their last fight and they were edging for a battle. With a flurry of feathery wings, the clan took into the dawn sky.

"How..much…further?" panted Swiftair, catching up to the leopard-patterned leader.

"I-I'm not sure…but, I think I recognise…that…group of trees-and lake." She replied swerving in a downwards arc. The eight cats landed silently onto the branch of an oak, and licked their ruffled fur.

"Is this where we're staying?" asked Canarypaw excitedly. Her mentor, Swiftair, told her to calm down before Skystar replied.

"Yes-I think so. From what I remember, there should be four clans around here. I think…yes, this is on the border of Thunderclan territory. We must be careful from here on. _I'll_ do the talking." She concluded, leaping into the next tree and the next, and the next. The rest of the winged felines raced after her, leaving no trace but a single silver feather.

The night was cold, and the clan was sleeping peacefully. Skystar woke suddenly. _Something's not right _She thought, tasting the freezing air. Gliding softly to a lower tree branch she studied the forest floor. A vole was sniffing among the roots, as a black cat pounced onto it with a single bound. More ruffling, and another cat came out of some bushes.

"Got it, RoughFur?" meowed the darker warrior.

"Yeah-but be quiet, Blacknight! We don't want Icetalon on our backs for stealing Thunderclan's prey!"

"Thunderclan, oh the great Wonderclan! I'm so scared of you! Woooh." Sneered Blacknight as the two warriors headed back to camp. _Hey-I remember them two fox dungs! That was Blackpaw and Roughpaw! _The leader leapt down from the tree, and crept up on the black and ginger toms.

"Drop the prey, thieves…" hissed Skystar from her hideout above them in a birch tree. The two toms jumped in surprise. They spun around in circles but couldn't scent nor see her. "Drop it, or die." She threatened, and the Shadowclan warriors looked at eachother fearfully. They may look strong but as soon as a bigger enemy comes along….

"W-who's there?" stammered Blacknight. Skystar turned around as a tail tapped he on the shoulder. Drowingsparrow was looking at her quizzically, as was Dartingfeather. She indicated towards the Shadowclan warriors and the two toms smiled and crept into position. Skystar flicked her tail left, then twisted it into a certain position which her warriors knew meant 'fright ambush: wait for signal'.

"Answer me! Who's there!" cried Blacknight, fur bristling and blue eyes blazing. Skystar chuckled and the two warriors flinched.

"Pathetic mice…" she taunted. Roughfur growled and lunged at the bush below her, then jumped back, surprised that he found no-one. "I _eat_ mice…" she hissed and flicked her wing in Drowningsparrow's direction. The brown tom flew into the next tree, then the next and the next. Forbiddendream did the same, and soon all three were flittering from tree to tree, scaring the dark forest out of the two toms.

"Go away!" yowled Roughfur, "We'll stop stealing prey! Just leave us alone!" he cried and Blacknight shrunk down next to him. Skystar motioned for her warriors to stop and the forest became still, except for the feathers that drifted to the floor. The Shadowclan warriors looked up, fur flattening. "Are they gone?" Blacknight mewed, peering around cautiously. Roughfur nodded faintly.

"I-I think so…let's get out of here…" he replied, getting up to move. All of a sudden, some angry looking warriors stepped from the bushes.

"Shadowclan!" hissed a tabby brown tom, spine arched and teeth bared. The five cats with him were showing the same stance and emotion. Roughfur ran up to them.

"We're saved!" he cried and Blacknight let out a sigh of relief. The tabby tom looked at them, confused. Skystar didn't blame them as she watched with Drowingsparrow and Forbiddendream in an oak tree above them.

"What are you talking about?" He meowed angrily and immediately the two Shadowclan warriors stepped back.

"Th-the…" Blacknight began, but he didn't know what to call Skystar and her warriors.

"The what? You'd better have a good explanation!" Roughfur stepped forward.

"We don't know who they are but when Darkstar finds out that what you're hiring to protect your borders, you'll be in big trouble!" he hissed. The tabby tom growled.

"You'll be in trouble for tresspassing!" he screeched and was about to attack Roughfur when a pale silver she-cat stopped him.

"Vineclaw! I will make the decisions, unless you're challenging me for my position, which you have no right to do." She growled. Vineclaw backed down, lying his fur flat.

"No, HeatherRose. I'm not challenging you." The silver she-cat nodded in contempt.

"Good. Shadowclan, what are you doing here? I shall hear no more nonsense of 'rogue border protecters' beause we have none, and if you are not honest I will strip the fur off your useless backs!" she threatened, and the Shadowclan cats obeyed.

"We were…hunting…"mewed Blacknight and the Thunderclan cats hissed, but HeatherRose remained calm. "We're really sorry! We won't ever do it again!"

"We shall see you don't. Now I will give you until my claw reaches…"she meowed, clawing line in the dirt, "here, to run for your pathetic lives…" Blacknight and Roughfur bolted back to their territory and a second later, HeatherRose meowed calmly.

"Go." And her four warriors pursued the frightened tresspassers. HeatherRose sighed and slowly got up. "Where are you Skyborn?" She mumbled quietly to herself and Skystar knew it was time to show herself. This would probably be the only chance she would get. Motioning for her warriors to leave and wait with the rest, she jumped down.

**Hope you liked it! Bit far-fetched but different (I hope)**

**I want ****5 reviews**** before I update, okay? Until next time:)…**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I know I didn't get 5 reviews but I'm bored and I felt like being nice=) Here's chapter two and a big THANKYOU to my reviewers; you're so much better than just the readers! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erin Hunter's Warriors, but I do own the storyline and characters in this fanfic, so don't copy! :)**

"Great Starclan! What have I eaten?" cried HeatherRose as she watched a silver she-cat drop from the tree…with wings. The stranger dipped her head and smiled weakly. Somehow she reminded HeatherRose of someone-someone familiar. Skyborn? Was that her sister, her long-lost sister, in front of her?

"HeatherRose." Greeted the leopard-coated she-cat. HeatherRose stepped backwards, then forwards cautiously. How?

"Sk-Skyborn? Is-is that _you_?" she meowed, trying to pick up her scent, but the wind was going in the wrong direction. She flicked her tail in annoyance, but then realized she wouldn't be able to remember her sibling's scent anyway. The she-cat-Skyborn nodded.

"But I'm Sky_star_ now," _Leader?_ Skystar continued, "Enough of the formalities!" she cried, stepping forward to touch noses with the pale grey deputy. It was good to be with her sister again, HeatherRose decided. Even if it made things complicated.

"Darkstar." Greeted Roughfur nervously, dipping his head. Blacknight was beside him, shivering with anxiety. The Black leader stared down with unblinking amber eyes. They were the colour of the tips of a flame, the colour of anger. And amongst the pitch black darkness, they glowed like embers.

When Darkstar didn't reply, Roughfur took it as a notion to continue. "I-"

"SILENCE!" Darkstar roared suddenly, and both warriors fell flat to the ground in submission. Darkstar was know for being tempermental, and ever since becoming leader, he started going…weird. All was quiet for another moment. Icetalon broke the silence.

"Darkstar," he greeted, entering the den. He was the only one brave enough to speak straight to Darkstar like that. The black tom turned his vicious eyes to the deputy. Icetalon continued. "Riverclan has growing numbers, and once their newest members become apprenticed, they will be stronger than us." He was speaking to Darkstar, but his black eyes remained in Roughfur's and Blacknight's direction. Darkstar nodded.

"You have my permission to take six warriors with you on a 'culling' trip. Return by dawn." Icetalon nodded, malice and danger igniting in his night-black eyes. Roughfur shivered in fear as the intimidating deputy stalked out of the den, like a cat with a whiff of mouse.

"So..how many cats in your clan?" meowed HeatherRose as she and Skystar padded to Spiritclan's resting spot. Skystar would have preferred to fly there, but she didn't want to scare her sister any more.

"Well, we're quite small, but trained and disciplined. Eight in total-it's a nice size."

They had just come to a clearer area surrounded by brambles and thicket. Skystar made a high-pitched yowl-like noise, and immediately four of her warriors dropped to the ground. HeatherRose stepped back in surprise as they stepped forward cautiously. Skystar blinked three times with her left eye, then twice with her right. Drowningsparrow knew this meant, 'it's not a trick.' And let his fur lie flat. The others repeated his reaction. Her sister, however, did not notice. "HeatherRose, this is three of my warriors and my deputy, Drowningsparrow." The grey she-cat looked confused then nodded slowly. "The pale grey she-cat is Swiftair, the black she-cat with golden markings is NightingGale, and the dark grey tom is Dartingfeather. My deputy, Drowningsparrow, is the dark brown tom." HeatherRose nodded.

"Some of you have interesting names…they're like ours but slightly longer." Drowningsparrow nodded and smiled. "Yes-when Skystar first came to us she told us her plan for winged cats and that was part of it. I'm sure she'll give you the whole story another time." Skystar nodded reluctantly, not sure she wanted to share her past.

"You said there were eight…?" meowed HeatherRose curiously, expecting more cats to drop from the sky. Skystar smiled at her ignorance. She yowled in a whistle-like call, and the rest of Spiritclan appeared from the shrubs cautiously. A yellow-furred she-cat ran forward and skidded to a halt in front of HeatherRose. The pale grey deputy stepped back in shock, but recovered quickly. "W-Who's this?" she stuttered. The apprentice stared at her with big, moss-coloured eyes.

"I'm Canarypaw!" she meowed excitedly, "I'm Swiftair's apprentice!" The beautiful silver she-cat narrowed her eyes at her student.

"Yes…And I don't like to be embarassed by rude apprentices either.." Canarypaw gulped and ran back obediently. Skystar nodded in approval; she didn't like undiscliplined behaviour.

"Well, as you know that's Canarypaw. The black tom is my mate, Forbiddendream, and the tawny tom is our medicine cat, Eagleflight." The toms dipped their heads in greeting.

"I'm intrigued Eagleflight," the tom looked up at her inquisitively, "…do you or don't you keep in touch with Starclan?" The medicine cat smiled.

"A good question, but not one I will answer. My connections with Starclan are mine to know, so I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore." HeatherRose nodded in understanding. Skystar flicked her tail onto her sister's shoulder.

"HeatherRose, it's getting dark. You should probably have returned by now so we'll come meet Thunderclan in the morning, if that's okay." The deputy nodded and touched her nose to Skystar's spotted shoulder.

"Goodbye sister. I've missed you." Skystar nodded and HeatherRose padded into the dimming forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, but it's here:) Chapter 2…**

Skystar flicked her tail and her clan padded forward, heads held high. They stepped into an empty Thunderclan camp. Forbiddendream turned to her. "Where are they?" he asked and Skystar surveyed the area. She'd expected whispers and lots of commotion, not a silent, abandoned camp. Their escort, a small tom named Windingroot, had disappeared.

"Hello?" Skystar called, but no-one replied. A shriek behind her made her turn in shock. Each one of her warriors was pinned down. By Thunderclan warriors.

A cat pounced on her with unimaginable strength. It held her down as a shadow padded towards her. "Skystar." Growled the cat she couldn't see. "First, and last leader of Spiritclan…" She looked up, and imagined her heart breaking, then sinking to the deepest cracks of the earth. It was HeatherRose.

Skystar's breath came in ragged gasps. She looked around the tree, but all of her warriors were fast asleep. It was only dawn. She turned around and glimpsed a shadow disappear into the trees, but Forbiddendream was standing in front of her, wearing a worried expression. _Just a dream_, she thought and shivered. A very realistic dream.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Forbiddendream looked at her a moment longer before nodding slightly. "We'll be leaving soon-could you wake up the clan please? I need a drink."

"Do you want me to come?" Skystar shook her head.

"No, I need some alone time, that's all. Plus, you're going to wake up the clan."

"I'll get Drowningsparrow to do it." Skystar drew a deep breath and turned to her mate.

"No. And that's an order. Now go, I'll be back soon." He looked like he would argue, but her eyes silenced him.

The air was crisp and cold, but the sun's rays were already beginning to evaporate the dew drops that formed on the tips of the leaves. Skystar sighed. The dream had felt so real, and the shadow she'd imagined didn't help. Every now and then she'd imagine a twig snap here or a grass blade move there, but she knew it was just her imagination. The noises were all around her, so much so that it would have been impossible for a single cat to make, or whatever it was, assuming it was real. She glided to the pool, shining crystal clear in the morning light. It tasted foreign on her tongue, so different from the ice-melt water in the mountains. She missed her birth-home, but the she missed her mountain-home more. Snap. Skystar turned in the darkness, but saw nothing. Everything was still; too still to be natural. She pricked her ears for the sound of prey: nothing. At this time of year, the forest should be teeming with life, not bleak and abandoned. Skystar shivered and leapt into the air, flying back to what was familiar to her.

Canarypaw came racing through the air, using her tail to steer her onto the branch before Skystar. The leader pricked her ears to show she was listening. The yellow-furred apprentice caught her breath before replying. "A messenger's waiting for us by the Sky Oak. He said you'd know where it was." Skystar blinked her big blue eyes. Canarypaw continued, her green eyes prickling with excitement. "He said that Thunderclan is ready to meet you and that we should be at the Sky Oak by dawn. He also said that his name was Windingroot." A gasp escaped Skystar before she could stop it.

_Fate will hunt you. There is no escape. Give in to destiny. Your destiny. Spiritclan's destiny…_

The world turned black.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…

….

"Skystar?" a voice meowed. It was a kitten, white and fluffy, spinning on a giant leaf. The kitten smiled when it saw her. "Skystar?" It repeated, its unblinking gaze on hers.

The leaf moved closer. "Skystar?" Was it talking to her? Bu her name was…what was her name? "Skystar?" meowed the voice.

"Are you..talking to me?" she asked the kitten and it quickly replied.

"Skystar?"

"Am I Skystar?"

"Skystar?"

"Where am I?"

"Skystar?"

"Who are you?"

"SKYSTAR!"

The voice snapped her back into reality and she blinked open an eye. Forbiddendream stood over her, looking very worried. "Skystar? Are you okay?" she nodded slightly, finding her muscles hurting.

"whurt runeg vwiv mee?" she rasped, and her mate rushed to her side.

"You passed out, Skystar. You were in a tree…so…you fell. You're lucky it wasn't hard earth below you…you might've…." He didn't need to continue.

"ahm I brokn?" she gasped as Eagleflight poked a leg muscle.

"No, you are one lucky feline. You fell on some heather and grass, so you just have some bruising. Nothing to worry about physically. It's your mental health I'm unsure of." The medicine cat explained and Skystar grimaced. She'd rather have a brain and three broken legs over some bruises and a crazy mind. Yeah, she was _so_ lucky.

**Just a short chapter this time:( I hope you liked it I didn't edit it that much so if there's mistakes that's why. Please Review! XD**

**~JaffaMaze**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here:)**

**Enjoy!**

"HeatherRose, your avoiding my question." Meowed Rainstar firmly, "Now I'll ask you again, are these cats a threat?" The leader's blue eyes bore into the deputy's until she gave in. HeatherRose sighed.

"I'm not sure; They appear friendly but you never know completely. The best warriors make the best liers," She mewed warningly. She loved her sister, but after she left like that-on her warrior ceremony-she didn't know if she could trust her anymore. Rainstar nodded in thought.

"Thankyou," she meowed. HeatherRose stood up.

"Is that all, Rainstar?" she questioned lightly. The leader paused.

"HeatherRose-" She looked at Rainstar.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" HeatherRose was shocked.

"Of course! Rainstar, I trust you with my life! With the clan's life! I trust you and your decisions more than I trust anyone!" She cried. Surely Rainstar didn't think she would betray her clan?

"Even your sister?" Rainstar inquired.

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me more than your sister?" HeatherRose paused. _What?_

"…"

"Well? HeatherRose I need to know this, please." HeatherRose shuffled her paws uncomfortably.

"I-I guess…" She whispered. Rainstar smiled.

"Good. That's all we need to know. You're dismissed." Rainstar meowed.

" 'I'." HeatherRose corrected. Rainstar held her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You were meant to say 'That's all _I_ need to know.'" HeatherRose mumbled. Rainstar purred as she left her den.

"Yes, HeatherRose. That's what I need to know."

After much fuss and persistence, Forbiddendream finally gave Skystar the okay to lead Spiritclan to meet Thunderclan. They had been keeping contact for close to a quarter-moon now, and each clan was eager to meet the other. By noon of the half-moon, which was the set day, Spiritclan was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Skystar?" meowed a voice from behind her. The silver she-cat jumped in fright, wings rigid. The voice chuckled. "It's only me, Drowningsparrow. Canarypaw was wondering when we were leaving. As was Swiftair, NightingGale, Dartingfeather, Eagleflight…"

"So pretty much the entire clan?" meowed Skystar sarcastically. The brown tom nodded.

"Yep. So…?"

Skystar sighed. "Tell them we'll be going very soon and that they should all eat well and groom themselves before we leave. I'll just be a moment."

Drowningsparrow cocked his head. "Where are you going?"

"I just need some fresh air." Even though they were in an open tree, one place where fresh air was plentiful, Drowningsparrow refrained from asking questions. Skystar looked too tired to take them kindly. 'I'll tell them.' Was all he said.

The wind ruffled Skystar's fur pleasantly and her wings were outstretched and relaxed in the warm, soft sunshine. She banked to the right in a slow, easy loop and landed lightly in a swaying oak. She was out of clan territory, but not too far out that she couldn't still see the famous Sky Oak, a towering white tree, or the huge, snowy mountains that bordered the West. She missed her frozen land. The green forest and running waters had abandoned her, betrayed her and left her without a home. She had taken to the misty skies and ice-capped peaks with new heart, and made it her own. To be back here felt wrong; like a fish out of water or an eagle on ground. She longed to leave, but with her clan so enthusiastic about seeing Thunderclan, there was little chance of that. "Oh, Starclan," she whispered, her eyes reflecting the blue sky like mirrors, "Lend me your strength. You weren't there when I needed you, so please be there now…" The sky gave no answer and with a barely audible sigh she flew back to her clan.

Canarypaw could barely steady her wings as she flew with her clan to meet Thunderclan; a new, exciting clan-without wings! How odd it would be to see them! How could they truly enjoy life without the pleasant flow of wind beneath their wings, the sun on their backs and the world at their paws? She shuddered at the thought, almost crashing into Swiftair in the process. Her mentor gave her a frown but she could tell she was just as excited as herself, only she had the self-control to restrain it. "Swoop!" called Skystar in a firm voice, an as if they were one being not eight, they dropped height through the trees. The green, wide leaves brushed against Canarypaw's fur irritatingly but the sight of the camp soon made her forget the annoyance. If it hadn't been for Swiftair's watchful eye she would've missed Skystar's minute flick of the tail which meant 'stay hidden'. They all landed silently in the treetops, and waited while Skystar crept forward to scout for a safe place to land properly.

Canarypaw was peering over a large branch when suddenly she felt the branch beneath her snap. "Help!" she shrieked as she plummeted down, only to stop in a patch of thick grass. She vaguely heard someone call her name and looked up into the eyes of a complete stranger. She cried out in surprise, and the strange cat jumped backwards. Her golden wings lay crumpled back and she flared them out as she began to stand.

"A-Are you okay?" asked the stranger, who was actually a dark-ginger tom with blazing amber eyes. Canarypaw was too in shock to speak, so they stranger stepped forward to help her.

"Stay away!" yowled a pale grey she-cat as she came to a soft landing beside Canarypaw. The tom looked at her in fright, and then at Canarypaw, and then back at her.

"W-Wings? Who-Spiritclan?" he whispered, as his thoughts raced a hundred miles per hour. "Are you Spiritclan?" he asked more confidently as his amber eyes absorbed their feathery gold and violet wings. Swiftair watched him cautiously.

"Who are you to ask of our identity?" she growled in a deep, wary voice. The tom backed away fearfully.

"I-I didn't mean-I-sorry?" he stammered, confused and worried. Who were these strange cats? And why did they act so angrily? All he'd done was ask if they were okay! Canarypaw smiled and tried to stand again. Swiftair gave a glance at the tom then turned back to her apprentice.

"Are you well?" she asked softly. Canarypaw gave a weak nod.

"I-my paw…" she whimpered and held up a limp golden paw. Swiftair gasped and rasped her tongue over it. "Ow!" squeaked the apprentice as she pulled her paw away. "It hurts!"

"I know, I know. But I have to see if it's broken or just sprained," Swiftair soothed.

"Um…" interrupted the stranger with an uncertain tone. Swiftair glanced up at him.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm from Thunderclan-"

"Thunderclan?" repeated Swiftair curiously.

"Thunderclan!" cried Canarypaw.

"Thunderclan." Meowed Skystar evenly as she dropped to the ground, much to the tom's surprise. "You are a Thunderclan cat?" The tom backed away a bit more with visible unease.

"Uh…um…yeah…" he mewed quietly under Skystar's brilliant gaze.

"Do not be afraid, young tom. We are the Spiritclan you ask of. I am Skystar, the leader of Spiritclan." Meowed Skystar calmly and the tom became slightly less tense. "May I ask your name, Thunderclan cat?"

"Blazingpaw, it's nice to meet you, Skystar." He dipped his head politely and Skystar smiled, flicking and twirling her tail. Within seconds, five more Spiritclan cats dropped down from the canopy.

"And you," replied Skystar as if nothing new had happened. Blazingpaw couldn't even take his eyes off the winged cats who seemed to have magically dropped from Starclan itself. "Could you take us to your camp? We were expected by noon, but I'm afraid after this…incident, we might be a tad late. I do hope this will not upset the great Rainstar?"

"Ah…I don't think so…" replied Blazingpaw with renewed spirit after realizing that he, besides HeatherRose and Windingroot, would be the first of Thunderclan to see a Spiritclan cat.

**And that's all for now. Phew, I think I got all my updating finally done=D**

**Review—just press the blue button!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


End file.
